Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me
by hayj
Summary: "Well," Charlie began looking at him like he was a bit slow, "You said 'Morning, Charlotte,' so I assumed that you were calling me by my name. Although I have to tell you I really don't feel like a Charlotte, but somehow it feels right when you say it." Prompt taken from "The Good Ship Charloe"
1. Chapter 1

**"Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me"**

They had been caught unawares.

It was stupid, really.

They hadn't seen anyone for the better part of two days and took a chance lighting a fire. Charlie had managed to snag a nice looking rabbit and he wasn't too proud to admit that he was hungry. After dinner she had walked to the nearby stream to clean up. That's when the khaki bastards attacked. And not the garden variety. These were two of the super soldiers. What had Bass frantic though was that one of them had come from Charlie's direction and there was no sign of her.

He was running before the second one had even hit the ground. He couldn't call out in case there were more of them around, so he headed for the stream hoping he would find her nearby. Coming to a stop next to the water, he looked up and down the bank. Not seeing anything at first he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Releasing the breath he stood quietly, just listening.

There were no sounds other than the stream rushing by. It had been an unusually, wet winter and all the waterways were swollen. He turned his head to the right, sweeping his eyes down the bank, slowly pivoting as he scanned the area around him. He had almost completed the turn when he saw it. The light reflecting off something metal. Like a belt. Running along the side of the stream, Bass waded out into the water. Her head was entirely too close to a rock for his likening and as he ran a hand over the back of it, he felt a goose egg size bump. His hand came away bloody. Lifting her in his arms, he made his way back to their campsite, gently laying her on his sleeping bag. Having no choice, he built up the campfire before grabbing his canteen and a rag out of his pack to wipe the blood away from her wound to get a better look. Thankfully it wasn't deep enough to need stitches.

He was also worried about her body temperature. He wasn't sure how long she had been in the stream, but her skin was freezing. Not that his was much warmer after pulling her out. Cursing under his breath, he removed her socks and boots setting them near the fire before removing her belts and then wrestling her tight, wet jeans off her body.

Switching his brain into survival mode, he ruthlessly stripped her remaining clothes away before unzipping her sleeping bag and slipping her between the layers. Grabbing her clothes, he spread them out over the nearby bushes, adding his own wet clothing to the mix.

Adding more wood to the fire, he tossed his sleeping bag to cover the top of hers before climbing in with her. Turning her towards the fire, he spooned up behind her as he moved her wet hair to the side and trapped one of her legs between his as he slipped one arm under her to hold her against his chest while the other one starting rubbing the skin he could reach vigorously, trying to get the blood flowing. It wasn't long before she was shivering and turned in his arms seeking his warmth. He let her position herself the way she wanted and lay his head down with a sigh. Miles was going to kill him regardless of the fact that he had saved her life.

Now that her body was pressed up against his, he couldn't get the memory of it out of his brain, his cock twitching every time her soft breasts brushed up against his chest or her damp curls, a shade darker than those on her head, pressed against his thigh, as she slipped a shapely leg between his. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder in the hopes of keeping her still, he began naming off statistics from Civil War battles in hopes of falling asleep.

* * *

><p>When Charlie woke she was warm.<p>

And safe.

And comfortable.

Her hands were on something undeniably firm that smelt like sweat and leather and earth and oh, so familiar.

She felt cherished.

And loved.

Not wanting that feeling to end, she snuggled down in her cocoon of warmth with a sigh of pleasure. When a large hand grabbed a hold of her ass and squeezed, she jerked forward and was ground into something harder by said hand. Letting loose a small moan of pleasure, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into the most beautiful, blue eyes she'd ever seen. With a small smile she reached up and scratched her way lightly through his whiskers.

"Morning, Charlotte," his sleep roughened voice announced as he stayed perfectly still, just now realizing exactly where his hand was and wondering if she was thinking about parting him of its company.

"Mmmm, Charlotte? Is that my name?" she asked as she drew a hand down his chest.

Bass' eyes popped opened as he grabbed her hand, pulling them both to a sitting position. "What do you mean 'Is that my name?' What the hell are you playing at?"

"Well," Charlie began looking at him like he was a bit slow, "You said 'Morning, Charlotte,' so I assumed that you were calling me by my name. Although I have to tell you I really don't feel like a Charlotte, but somehow it feels right when you say it."

"Oh. My. God. This cannot be happening," Bass groaned burying his fingers in his hair causing it to stick up wildly.

Charlie reached out, running a hand across his back, her brow crinkling as she felt scar tissue under her hand, but ignored it for the time being. "Actually, I can't remember what either of our names are. And I have a hell of a headache. I'm assuming that there's a story behind that?" she asked as she gently touched the back of her head.

Bass simply shook his head in horror as he brought his face up to watch her, causing her to frown.

"It can't be that bad, can it? We're obviously traveling together and I'm assuming married from the looks of things."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What gave you that idea?" Bass yelled as he hastily tried to get untangled from the bed that they had shared.

Charlie calmly tossed the sleeping bags back with a shiver as the cool morning air hit her skin. "Let's start with the lack of clothing, a sizable erection, and a set of wedding rings hanging off that chain around your neck." She said raking her eyes up and down his body, "Looks like we've traveled a while. On our way to see family I'm guessing due to the lack of supplies?" she observed with a tilt of her head as Bass began to pace back and forth muttering, continuously raking a hand over his face or through his hair.

"Miles? Is that your name?" Charlie asked completely intrigued by the man who was now standing still staring at her.

"What? Why would you think my name was Miles?"

"Because you've been muttering it for the last few minutes and honestly, I'm beginning to feel a little silly here."

"Uh, No. My name is Bass."

"Well, hello Bass, I'd say nice to meet you but I have the feeling we know each other fairly well," she grinned laying back down on the bedding.

"Oh, fuck." Bass groaned realizing that they were both still naked as the day they were born. He snatched up his clothes and boots. "I'm going down to the stream. Take care of your business and get dressed. We'll be leaving shortly."

Charlie shrugged with a smile. "Whatever you say, Bass."

He nearly tripped in his haste to get away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...the response to the first chapter of this story was incredible. I hope the following chapters live up to your expectations. **

**Chapter 2**

Bass walked straight to the stream and dunked his head, only pulling out when he could no longer hold his breath. Shaking his head a few times to get the excess water out he walked back to his clothes, slowly dressing as he went over the facts in his head.

One, Charlie had hit her head while being attacked yesterday. The bruises that he had seen littering her body this morning were proof of that. _Oh, Lord, that body…._

_Focus, Bass, Focus._

Two, She had fallen into the stream and was nearly hypothermic when he had found her. He did exactly what Miles would have done to save her life. _He had no choice but to get her out of those wet clothes…._

Three, She had woken up and didn't know who anyone was or why they were here and assumed certain things from their situation. _He couldn't help but picture her laying back on their shared bed with nothing but a smile and goose bumps from the cold morning air prickling her skin as her nipples rose to the occasion, his cock answering the call as it stood at attention. And he had taken to wearing his parent's rings on a leather rope around his neck. He could understand how she assumed that they were theirs and he was wearing them for safe keeping. Oh for God's sakes, he was beginning to babble in his head now._

Five, Miles was totally going to kill him.

_You are so fucked, Bass. Fucked with a capital F.U.C.K._

* * *

><p>Marching back to camp, he found Charlie dressed and fixing them a breakfast of left over rabbit. Their sleeping bags had been neatly rolled up and everything was ready to go except the few items she was using. She smiled brightly at him and it took his breath away. Her face had lost all the knowledge of the last few years and while definitely older, she more resembled the girl he had first met in Philly.<p>

"What?" She asked pulling him out of his thoughts as she handed him a plate.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the first time we met."

"That good, huh?" she asked with a wink.

Bass felt his cheeks burn. He couldn't remember the last time a woman had made him blush. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Not exactly. I remember thinking you had bigger balls than most of the men I knew."

"Well, after careful inspection, I can assure you that this is all female," she replied with a waggle of her eyebrows, reaching over to pound his back when he choked on the bite of food he had just taken, causing him to toss his plate aside in frustration.

"This is not a joke!" He said jumping to his feet, "Why aren't you more upset about this? Your family, Miles, is going to kill me!" he yelled at her.

Charlie stood as well, stabbing his chest with her finger, backing him up a step with each jab, "I don't know who Miles is! I only know you, and as of an hour ago you're the only family I've got!" She screamed back at him before clutching her head in her hands.

"Shit!" he spit out instantly contrite. Taking an elbow to help her sit down, he moved her hair around to look at her injury. "I'm so sorry, Charlotte. Are you ok?"

She nodded, gently tugging on his hand. "You're right. I'm scared, Bass. You wouldn't believe all the questions I have and while something obviously happened last night, it's pretty clear by all these knives on my body and that crossbow I'm carrying, that I can take care of myself. And I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be here with you unless I trusted you and felt safe with you." She paused nodding at him which caused him slow down and take a deep breath. He nodded back at her.

"So, why don't we get going and you can tell me why we're here, why you have an obvious commitment phobia and how I got this goose bump on my head. Sound good?" she tilted her head waiting to see what his response would be.

Bass shook his head with a snort, even with amnesia she had a smart mouth. He held out his hand to help her up. "Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

><p>Charlie listened as Bass explained what their "mission" was, why they were out in the middle of "BFE", <em>whatever that meant<em>, and about the men that had attacked them last night.

"So," she began to paraphrase, "the two of us, along with my family, are resistance fighters trying to overthrow these patriot dudes. I can kick some serious ass and you totally saved my life last night?"

"That's what you took from that?" Bass asked incredulously as they rode their horse's side by side.

"Am I wrong?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"No." he ground out as his jaw creaked from the pressure it was under.

Charlie rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, calm down, I get it. This is serious business and our lives are constantly in danger." Bass was nodding enthusiastically in relief that she did in fact get the seriousness of their situation. "But you've got to admit," she said with a broad smile that made the day light up, "it's pretty fun watching you get your panties in a twist."

Charlie's eyebrows arched in amusement as she watched Bass scowl at her, a strangled noise coming from his throat as he nudged his horse ahead needing a break from the insanity, "fucking mini-Miles," he bitched to himself.

"Oh baby, come on, don't be that way," she called playfully after him causing him to break into a trot, her laughter following him down the road.

They kept that pace up for a while before Bass finally fell back, reaching out to latch on to her upper arm. "I need you to realize how serious a situation we're in and to, well, take it seriously." Their horses had come to a stop as they talked, Bass nearly pulling her into his lap as they spoke.

"You mean kinda like the situation we're in right now?" Charlie asked with a frown as the hair on the back of Bass' neck stood straight up.

"Shit, could this day get any worse?"

"It started off just fine," she grumbled in his direction.

"We'd thank you to be getting off those horses, Mister." Bass heard someone over his left shoulder say.

"I count three," he said quietly as he helped Charlie slide from her saddle to the ground.

"Four," she breathed against his cheek as he lowered himself next to her. "He's to the left where you can't see him." She gasped as she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

His eyes roamed her face. They were both surprised at the sudden memory. Bass had no idea that she even knew about that to begin with. "We'll talk about it later." He whispered.

She nodded and let him guide her out into the open, each putting their hands up in the air.

Bass put on a friendly smile, "We're not wanting any trouble here, Gentlemen. I'm just taking the little woman home to see her Mama."

"Well that's right nice of you, but ain't gonna stop us from taking those horses and anything else we want," The man said with a wicked grin in Charlie's direction.

Bass caught her eye and casually twitched his head in the hopes that she could still read his mind as he took a step to put her behind him.

Following his lead, Charlie moved behind him. Placing her hand on the small of his back she hit something hard. Slipping her hand under his jacket she found the solid grip of a hand gun. Slowly pulling it free as Bass continued to trade insults with the four robbers, she clicked the safety off. As soon as Bass heard it he pulled out his knives, charging the man in front of him as Charlie dropped the two men closest to Bass before watching him finish off the fourth.

Looking back at Charlie who hadn't moved, he made his way to her side slipping the gun out of her shaking hands. "Hey, hey, you did good, Charlotte. You did good," he repeated lifting her chin to look at him. Forcing her lungs to work she sucked in a breath and then released it with a nod, helping him take anything useful that they had on their person. Pocketing a bag of diamonds, he walked back out to the road, Charlie trailing behind him. "Hopefully we'll find the horses a little ways down." They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts before finally coming across one of the horses munching grass on the side of the road.

Mounting the horse, he held a hand out to her, "Come on, we'll ride double till we get to the next town. Hopefully we'll find one for sale."

Once she was settled, he turned his head to peer at her over his shoulder "You ok?"

"Yeah, just trying to process it is all. I mean I know that's not the first person I've ever killed…."

"But it feels like it." Bass guessed aloud squeezing the hand on his stomach as she nodded in agreement.

Charlie laid her head against his back. "Tell me a story, Bass."

"About what?" he asked his voice turned husky.

"Anything? Everything? My family, your family, how we came to be fighting together."

"Charlotte, most of that won't paint me in a good light."

"But it's all in the past, right?" She asked suddenly worried as she tightened her hold on him.

"Thanks to you, yes."

She smiled in relief. "Then tell me how I made you a changed man, Bass"

She couldn't see his face but felt him chuckle. "Just remember, you asked for it and it's a long walk home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bass spun her a tale of he and Miles, told her about Shelly, taking Rachel captive and sleeping with her when Miles tried to kill him and then abandoned him, sending him into a downward spiral of crazy that there was no stopping.

Every now and again Charlie would interrupt with a question or ask for clarification but for the most part listened to his story like a priest taking confession.

And that's exactly how Bass felt, laying it all out for this woman that he had come to care for, maybe even love, over the years. Confessing his deepest, darkest secrets to someone who instinctively knew him, but had no memories to associate any negative feeling to. He hoped by being honest with her now, that when she regained her memories, she would remember this moment in time. Would remember how open he had been with her. And she would regain her memories. She had to regain her memories. As sick as it might be to wish the burden of those memories on someone, he needed her to remember. He needed her to be Charlie.

* * *

><p>It was dark when they rolled into a town a bit smaller than Willoughby and found what passed for the local Inn. Paying the older woman at the desk for the room and a promise of room service, he ushered an exhausted Charlie up the stairs, watching as she collapsed in the nearest chair.<p>

"Is it always this exhausting when we travel?" She asked with a yawn, pulling her boots and socks off.

"No, usually it's worse. We rarely ever take a chance at staying in any town, but we need a second horse and with that bump on your head, I'm willing to risk it." He replied just as there was a knock on the door. Bass couldn't help but grin when she was instantly on her feet with her gun pulled. _That's my girl_, he thought as he pulled his own weapon, walking to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Room service!"

Charlie nodded and Bass opened the door. The woman who checked them in came bustling through the door with a tray, setting it on the small table in the corner. Charlie had her gun put away before she had turned back around, thanking the woman on her way out the door.

Sitting at the table, Bass starting laying the food out. "Let's eat."

Charlie took the chair across from him, nearly inhaling the stew and bread that he placed in front of her. He couldn't help but chuckle as she leaned back in her chair stretching and rubbing her full belly.

"Why don't you clean up and get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

She smiled sleepy at him. "K"

He moved one of the chairs next to the bed where he could keep watch out the window and still have full view of the door while she made use of the water pitcher, washing her face and hands. Once she was settled, he blew lamp out.

* * *

><p>It was sometime after midnight when she started moaning and not long after that she began to thrash around in the bed. Reaching out from where he sat in the chair, Bass placed a hand on her shoulder. Charlie shot upright, gasping for breath as she clutched at his hand.<p>

"Shhh, its ok, Charlotte, its ok" He murmured as he stroked her jaw. "What is it? What did you see?"

"I don't know. It was like looking through a photo album where the pictures kept going by too fast for you to really see anything."

"Then what has you so upset?"

Charlie shook her head trying to find the words to explain, "It was the feelings associated with them. Loss and anger, hurt and sadness," her forehead wrinkled as she looked up at him, "Betrayal. Hasn't anything good ever happened to us?"

Bass leaned over, stroking her hair with his free hand. "Not in a long time, baby. Not in a long time, now come on, lay back down."

Charlie lay back down watching him tuck her in with half closed eyes. "Lay with me?"

"Charlotte, I'm not so sure that's such a good idea."

She held out her hand to him, "Please, Bass?"

With a sigh, he nodded reluctantly. Tugging off his boots, he sat them at the foot of the bed, laying all his weapons in easy reach.

Charlie scooted over as he climbed in beside her. She waited until he settled before curling up next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow. "Night, Bass."

"Goodnight, Charlotte" He whispered.

He lay awake for a long time, his arms full of Miles' daughter and his brain a whirling mess.

* * *

><p>Bass woke with his head buried in Charlie's neck. She was on her back, tucked up under him as he lay on his side, a leg tucked tightly between hers and his free hand full of a cloth-covered breast, his erection heavy and thick against her thigh. Gently releasing her body, he rolled to his back and started thinking about Tom Neville. <em>Yup, that did it<em>.

Silently slipping out of bed, he adjusted his clothing, sliding his feet into his boots and was strapping on his weapons when there was a soft knock at the door. It was the woman from the front desk again with a small breakfast and a sack lunch for the road. Bass thanked her, pressing a few more diamonds in her palm asking for medical supplies that he could use for his wife, explaining that they had been attacked yesterday and she had a few injuries he'd like to attend to. The woman scurried away and when Bass shut the door it was to find Charlie sitting up in the middle of bed.

"Got some breakfast if you're hungry," he said indicating the tray in his hands as he walked it to the table. "Got us some lunch as well so we won't have to stop. We'll hopefully be home tonight." They were eating when the woman returned causing Bass to wave Charlie down. "I asked for some first aid supplies."

* * *

><p>"Come sit here by the window where the light is better." He requested setting the items down. Charlie complied, staying quiet while he tilted her head this way and that as he cleaned the wound and put some cream on it.<p>

Finished, he began to clean up, but Charlie caught his hand stopping him. "You've done this before." Bass looked at her in confusion. "You've taken care of my wounds before. And I've taken care of yours."

"That's right. Tell you what, let's get out of here, and see if we can find another horse while you think about what you want to talk about today. I can pick up where I left off yesterday, if you want."

She smiled "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>In the end, they were unable to find another horse for a reasonable price so they were back to doubling up. Charlie really couldn't say that she minded it though. She enjoyed listening to the rumble of his chest as he spun a tale so extraordinarily fucked up that she had a hard time believing she was a part of it.<p>

Bass really didn't mind either. He had expected her to be, well, the opposite of what this was when hearing about all the terrible things he had done to her family. What he got though, was understanding and empathy. Since he had known her, this woman had been full of surprises constantly keeping him on his toes.

* * *

><p>It was way past late when they rode up to the two-story house that was in the middle of nowhere, but really just a ten minute ride away from the town they called home these days. Charlie sighed as her ass slid off the horse and she stretched her tired muscles.<p>

"This place doesn't by chance have a place to clean up does it?"

Bass grinned. "You're in for a treat. Being friends with genius has it perks."

"Color me dirty and intrigued." Charlie replied with a wink.

"Come on, let's get the horse put to bed first." As Bass grabbed the reins, the front door flew open and a tall, dark-haired man came out pointing a rifle at them. Without thought Charlie drew her gun taking a step in front of Bass.

"Charlie?" The man called out.

Bass reached out pushing Charlie's arm down. "It's us, Miles. Sorry we're late."

"What happened? You should have been back last night."

"Yeah, we ran into a few problems."

"Patriots?" Miles asked suddenly concerned.

"Had a run in with two of the super-soldiers and Charlie got hurt."

"You okay, Kid?" Miles asked reaching a hand out to her, only to see her back away.

With a sigh Bass ran a hand over his face. "Miles, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Miles."

Miles looked at them like they had lost their minds.

Charlie folded her arms over her chest as she settled back on her heel, eyeing the man up and down before speaking to Bass. "Does he always pull a gun on us?"

Bass wiggled his head side to side a few times. "It's a mutual flaw. But I can assure you that he adores you."

As Bass and Charlie stood in the front yard exchanging banter, Miles stood tapping his toes getting more pissed off by the second. "Does someone wanna explain to me just what the fuck is going on?"

"Wow, evidently the panty twisting is mutual as well." Charlie deadpanned causing Bass to bite back his laughter.

"NOW!" Miles demand.

Bass held up his hands in supplication. "Calm down, Miles and I'll tell you everything, Okay."

"You better believe you're gonna explain," he growled leaving the implication hanging.

Bass sighed. "Gene wouldn't happen to be here would he?"

"Yeah. He decided to stay until you guys showed up."

Bass nodded. "Good. Will you get him while I get Charlotte set up in the bathhouse? We can talk while I'm putting the horse up. Oh, and ask him to bring some clean clothes, we lost her pack on the road."

Miles reluctantly agreed as they walked the horse around the back of the house. With a curse and a toss of his arms, he headed inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tying the horse up out back, Bass led Charlie into the shed next to the house that they had converted into a combination bathhouse and laundry room. He lit a lamp that was kept on a nearby table before walking over to a small portable clay fireplace. Throwing in some wood he started a fire.

Charlie stared at the claw foot bathtub that sat on a short platform of pallets.

"Is there something about this tub that I should know about?" She asked Bass, suddenly uncomfortable.

Looking between her and the tub he made the connection. "I believe there was an incident involving a tub similar to this. You'll need to ask Miles as I wasn't there. I've only heard about it second-hand." He said trying to school his features. Just the thought of Drexel laying his hands on her made his blood boil. "So you just turn on the faucet here and the fire does the rest. Towels are in the changing room and you and Rachel keep some bath stuff out here. Shampoo and whatnot," he explained pointing at a nearby shelf. "Yours are the brown ones."

Shaking the weird sensation off, she tried to simply think about soaking in that tub. "Thanks, Bass. This is great, really"

Turning her back to him, she began to shed her clothes as he looked on. She knew that she was the type of person who didn't have modesty issues and hell, he'd already seen everything anyway, not to mention the fact that his hands liked to travel in his sleep.

"Charlotte" he growled turning away.

"Chicken," she teased. "Go on. Come get me when you're done."

He headed out the door without looking back. "We won't be long."

* * *

><p>"Jesus, Bass, you were supposed to protect her!" Miles bellowed as Bass finished his story.<p>

"What do you call dragging her out of the freezing water, Miles?" Bass threw back disgustedly. "She had a bump on her head, but the greater danger was her dropping body temperature!"

"He's right, Miles," Gene interrupted just as Miles was about to start back up. "There was no way to know what type of damage the head wound had done if she had died of hypothermia first."

Miles kicked a hay bale in frustration, "So what do we do now?"

Gene looked at Bass. "It sounds like a case of selective amnesia. But you say she's already started to remember some things."

Bass nodded. "Yeah, little things, like my blind spot and the two of us patching each other up. She woke up last night saying that she saw images but they were flashing so fast she couldn't latch on to any one of them, just the emotions that they evoked. And none of them were good."

"Whatdaya mean the two of you patching each other up?" Miles ground out.

"OH FUCK YOU, MILES! Who do you think is out there with Charlie in the field while you're here playing house with Rachel? I'm the one she relies on these days!"

"Ladies!" Gene said snapping his fingers. "I think our first concern should be Charlie don't you?"

Bass and Miles grumbled going back to their respective corners as a scream shattered the night.

Bass and Miles took off running, Gene following behind. "That was Rachel!" Miles said heading towards the house when another scream broke the silence, "Yeah, but that was Charlie!" Bass called after him headed towards the bath house.

Running through the door he discovered a naked Charlie rolling around on the floor with Rachel, her hands wrapped around Rachel's neck.

"Charlie! Rachel!" Miles yelled running into the room to discover Bass trying to pull Charlie off of her mother.

"Ya wanna help me out here, Brother!" Bass shouted over Charlie's shrieking.

Miles ran to his side, pushing his way between the two women as Bass trapped a struggling Charlie in his arms, pulling her away.

"Are you alright?" Miles asked Rachel pulling her to her feet just as Gene finally made it to the little house.

"My God! Rachel! What happened?" Gene asked taking a look at the hand prints and scratches on his daughter's throat.

"It's ok Dad." Rachel said hoarsely rubbing her throat, "I think I just startled Charlie. I was bringing her some clean clothes and she had fallen asleep in the tub."

"Damnit, Charlie!" Miles chided "you can't go around just trying to kill your mother!"

"That's not my Mother!" Charlie yelled slipping out of Bass' arms before he was able to catch her again, turning her so that her naked front pressed against his clothed one as Miles face turned an alarming shade of red.

Gene grabbed a towel tossing it in Charlie's direction as Bass pulled her to a corner. "Baby, you've got calm down. I'm going to let go and wrap this towel around you, okay?"

Charlie's chest heaved in her anger but she nodded and Bass slowly let go of her arms. "Good girl," he murmured wrapping it around her and tucking the end between her breasts. "Now, can you at least try to be civil?"

"Won't promise," she muttered her hand clutching at his hip.

Keeping a hand wrapped around her bicep, Bass turned, pulling Charlie with him. The other three who were whispering loudly in the corner turned towards them.

Miles stepped forward, an arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. "Charlie, this is your Mom, Rachel."

Charlie struggled against Bass' hold. "That's a lie! Other than the blonde hair my Mother looked nothing like her!' She spat out "This is the woman who walked off and let Nora die! Let her bleed to death! My Mother would never do that!" She broke off with a sob. "Why would you lie to me?" She asked Bass her eyes filled with hurt.

Bass looked from her to Miles, his eyes begging for help.

"Charlie, Bass didn't lie to you. He didn't know your step-mother, Maggie. She's the one that raised you. She died before you and Bass ever met."

"And Nora?" Charlie asked her voice thick with unshed tears as she angled towards Bass who put his hand on her back rubbing circles with his thumb on her exposed skin between her shoulder blades.

Rachel stepped forward. "It's true, I don't know if she could have been saved but I didn't try, and I am so very sorry for that, Charlie."

"Nora was my friend," Charlie whispered looking up at Bass.

Bass lifted a hand to rub at her jaw. "I know. She was mine, too."

She nuzzled his hand as Gene approached them.

"Hello, Charlotte. I'm Gene Porter. I'm your Grandpa. After you get dressed I'd like to take a look at your injury."

"It's nice to meet you, but could it wait till tomorrow? She asked turning pleading eyes to Bass.

Bass looked to Gene for guidance, he would defer to the older man in all things concerning Charlie's health.

"Sure honey, we can do that." Gene answered, "Why don't you let me show you to your room?"

Charlie shook her head, tangling her hand in Bass' shirt. "I stay with Bass."

"But Charlie," Rachel started as Gene said "Honey, I don't think.." and Miles started walking towards Bass, hands clenched, face looking like a thundercloud.

"Just stop it!" Charlie shouted moving to stand in front of Bass, causing Rachel and Gene's mouths to snap shut and Miles to halt in his tracks.

"I don't know any of you people!" Charlie said looking at the faces in the room, before pointing a finger at Miles, "You pulled a gun on us, and you let my friend die," she said looking at Rachel knowing that she was being more than a little irrational but not caring. "I know Bass and I trust him. If any of you have a problem with that I'll leave and not think twice about it. As of right now he's the only one that means anything to me."

The room was silent as that sunk in. Bass place his hand upon Charlie's shoulders. "Your room is larger and has the bigger bed. I can move my things over there. Why don't you let Gene take you upstairs so you can get settled and I'll be up after I talk to your Mom and Miles, okay?"

Charlie nodded as she reached out squeezing his hand while glaring at her Mother and Miles. "I'll see you _soon_."

They watched as she and Gene picked up her clothes and weapons as they made their way to the door. "Have I ever yelled at you?" they heard Charlie ask as the door shut behind them.

"What have you been telling her?" Rachel hissed as soon as they were alone.

Bass could only chuckle. "Would you listen to yourself, Rachel? She was talking about things I had no knowledge of. I never knew that her step mother was a blonde and that her name was Maggie. I only knew that she had one. And as far as Nora? I had no idea that you refused to help her. I only knew that she died in Miles' arms. So go ahead and blame me if you want, but if you lose her again you'll only have yourself to blame. Now it's been a very long day so if you don't mind, Charlie and I'll be going to bed now," He said stalking towards the door. "I imagine we'll be sleeping in as well."

Rachel fell into Miles' arms crying as she listened to Bass stomp out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Heading up the stairs, Bass picked up one of the two oil lamps that Gene had left burning on the hallway table. Going to his room, he threw what little shit he had in his pack before taking a few minutes to use the wash basin to clean up.

Knocking lightly on her door, Bass waited a moment before twisted the knob and pushing the door in.

She was poking around the room, going through drawers and flipping through books wearing an over-sized t-shirt that barely skirted her thighs and nothing much else, causing his mouth to water.

"Not much of a pack rat, am I?" She asked over her shoulder as he tossed his bag aside causing her to raise an eyebrow. "You're not expecting me to unpack that are you?"

"No," he drawled out, "But I'm damn near sleep-walking. Can I unpack tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so," She smiled walking over to the large bed on a fancy iron bed frame with mounds of pillows and fluffy blankets. "What's up with this?"

"It was the one thing you insisted on when you and I started doing the recon missions while your Mom and Miles stayed here. You wanted a place to lay your head down when we were home. Miles and I about broke our backs carrying that damn thing up here."

Charlie eyed the bed for a moment. "Have you ever slept in it before?"

Bass shook his head. "Nope, never been invited."

Walking around the bed, Charlie came up behind him, griping his hips where his jeans hung low. "Sebastian Monroe, would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" Charlie asked huskily as she ran her nose across his back.

Bass blew out a breath as he looked towards the ceiling. "Charlotte, you're going to regret this when you get your memory back."

Charlie shrugged as she placed a kiss in the middle of his bare back. "I'm just asking you to sleep, Bass. It's not like we're married or anything," she chuckled thinking about their conversation the other morning. Walking back to her side of the bed she pulled back the blankets climbing in with a groan.

Enthralled with the look on her face it took Bass a moment to gather his wits. Shucking his pants, he blew out the oil lamps, sliding into bed beside her.

"Night, Charlotte,"

"Night, Bass."

* * *

><p>Charlie found herself spooned up against Bass' back, her legs tucked up under his ass and one hand splayed against his belly when she woke. Her breasts rubbed against his back as she yawned and stretched. Bass groaned, covering his face with his hands. This woman was killing him. He didn't know how he was going to keep his hands off of her.<p>

There was a loud knock on the door disturbing the early morning silence between the two of them. Charlie sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. "Come in."

"Jesus, woman are you trying to get me killed?" Bass hissed hurriedly pulling a sheet over her legs and up to his chin as Miles pushed into the room an instant frown on his face.

"Morning, Uncle Miles," Charlie beamed a good night's sleep having done her a world of good.

Bass watched as Miles couldn't help but smile back. He saw it too. The lightness that this Charlie had without all the crap weighing her down.

"Just Miles, Kid. We'll be leaving for town soon. Your Grandpa would like to see you at his office and Bass needs to make a report on this last trip." His scowl returned as he eyed his best friend in his daughter's bed.

She patted Bass' leg. "Sounds like fun. We'll be down in a bit." Miles nodded and left.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Bass asked her after Miles had left and she had slipped out of bed searching for clothes to wear.

Pulling off the shirt she had slept in, she tugged on a pair of panties before turning to him, hands on her hips. "All that crap that happened before? That happened to everyone else, not me. Or at least not this me. And while I'm still this me, I want to enjoy it. Because if I had the same feelings about you as the old me as the new me does, which I'm thinking I did, and didn't act on it, which I'm assuming I didn't, then I'm seriously messed up in the head. And so are you!" she said flinging the bra in her hand around. "I mean am I seriously not good enough for you?" she asked over her shoulder as she clasped the bra, twisting it into place.

The next thing she knew Bass was spinning her around, pulling her flush with him, one hand scorching her lower back while the other tangled in her hair. He bent his head so that his beard rubbed up against her jaw causing her to bite back a moan. "Don't ever think you're not good enough for me, Charlie. I've wanted you since the first moment I laid eyes on you." He lifted his head to look her in the eye. "I've told you about the fucked up history between us Charlotte because I'd hate to see you do something you'd regret later."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," she replied winding a hand around the back of his neck pulling him down. Their lips had barely touched when Miles started yelling for Bass from the bottom of the stairs. Touching her forehead with his, Bass groaned. Charlie grinned playfully pushing him away from her. "Get dressed before he comes up here and dresses us himself."

"Wouldn't put it past him," he grumbled searching for the rest of his clothes.

They rode into town dropping Charlie off at Gene's before continuing on to the Ranger headquarters so that Bass could fill out a report on this latest recon mission. They had promised Charlie they would be back in time for lunch so headed back when they finished.

Rachel and Gene were in what passed for Gene's office working silently when they arrived. Miles leaned against the door frame. "Rachel. Didn't know you'd be here."

"Where's Charlie?" Bass asked not seeing her.

"She's not here."

Miles eyes narrowed, "And just why's that?"

Rachel remained quiet keeping her back to the men.

"Gene, how's Charlie?" Bass asked stepping into the room, the concern bleeding through his voice.

Gene approached the two men. "Physically she's fine. She keeps having flashes of memories and that's a very good sign that she'll eventually regain most if not all of her memories."

"How long?"

"There's no way to tell, Son. It could be a matter of days or it could be months. I would encourage keeping up any routines that you had before, answering any questions that she has and I know that's it hard with the lives that we're living but try to keep the stress and conflict to a minimum." He had raised his voice a bit at the end looking pointedly at Rachel before turning back to Bass. "She trusts you and thinks very highly of you. Just keep building on that."

"Where is she now?" Miles asked again.

"I don't know, Miles. Rachel came in about an hour ago and Charlie left shortly after that."

"Really? Why's that?"

Rachel turned to the two men. "I was giving her my thoughts as a concerned mother about her growing relationship with Bass when some words were exchanged and she left."

"Jesus," Bass huffed storming out of the house.

Miles sighed. "Rachel."

"I just can't see her throw her life away for him, Miles. I just can't."

"So help me God, Rachel, if you do ANYTHING to make me lose my daughter again, we're finished."

Gene's eyebrows pushed up his hairline as he watched Miles follow Bass out the door before turning to his daughter.

Miles turned to Bass once he mounted his horse. "You're the only person I can trust her with Bass. Don't fuck this up."

Bass looked him in the eye. "I won't, Brother. You have my word."

Miles nodded looking down the road before looking back at Bass. They both spoke at the same time. "Bar." Nudging their horses into action, they headed towards the one open bar in town.

They found her not sitting at the bar, but in the back playing pool by herself. A drink sat untouched on a nearby table as a hand rolled smoke hung out the corner of her mouth. Miles looked at Bass and just shrugged. When she stood from taking her shot, Bass took the cigarette, taking a puff off of it as Miles racked the balls.

"Let's play," he said playfully shoving her shoulder as he went to grab a stick, winking as she leaned over to break the balls.

Bass and Miles spent the afternoon teaching her the finer points of playing pool as they shared stories of their youth and even some stories of their exploits in the Militia together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. I've tried to reply to most of them and if I somehow missed you I do sincerely apologize._

They headed home when the sun began its fiery descent, painting the sky with a dizzying array of hues. Miles rode on ahead of them, grumbling about all the eye-fucking making him nauseous. Bass and Charlie didn't talk after that, just rode along together enjoying the evening.

When they arrived, Rachel was putting dinner on the table with Gene's help. Charlie had taken a liking to her Grandpa and greeted him warmly. She ignored Rachel taking the empty chair between Bass and Miles. The tension at the table was undeniably thick, as the men tried to carry the weight of the conversation, Charlie or Rachel only speaking when asked a direct question. When Charlie finally pushed her chair back and stood, Bass nearly cried with relief.

"Aren't there some chores or something I need to do?" She inquired directing her question at Miles.

Bass stood, reaching out to take her elbow. "I'll show you."

"You be careful, Charlie," Gene warned.

"Grandpa, didn't you just tell me this morning that I need to get back to my old routine. That it would help jog my memory?"

Rachel looked up at the two of them, calmly setting her fork down. "Since sleeping with Bass wasn't part of your old routine, do you think it's such a good idea to start now?"

Charlie felt Bass' fingers tighten slightly on her elbow just as Miles slammed his hand down on the kitchen table causing the dishes to rattle.

Charlie simply smiled, "I'm sure a little physical activity is just what the doctor ordered, right Grandpa?" Charlie replied as she bent down kissing Gene on the cheek. As soon as Charlie and Bass walked through the back door they heard Miles explode.

* * *

><p>Bass had a thoughtful look on his face every time Charlie ventured to glance over at him as they fed the animals and mucked out the stalls in silence. Finally, she had enough and sat down on a hay bale with a sigh. "What's on your mind, Bass?"<p>

He shook his head, amazed that she could still read him so easily, as he took his time putting the tools away in the store-room before coming to sit beside her. "Before," he began, motioning with his hand toward her, "we had all gotten to a really good place. You and I were both getting along with Rachel and it was good. It really was."

Charlie nodded her head as she listened to him, instantly understanding what he was getting at. "So why do I want to go change it up now?"

"Well, yeah. I've told you how it was before. You know we were nothing but partners."

"And were you happy simply being my partner, Bass?"

"I was happy with what I could get."

Charlie twisted so that she could straddle his lap, curling her fingers through his hair. "I may not remember much from before, but from what I've seen now? It's not enough to just settle, Bass."

They were so close Bass could feel her lips moving as she spoke. With an impish grin she flicked her tongue out, licking the middle of his top lip. Bass growled as he ground her hips down against his. Charlie gasped as she rocked forward on the hard ridge in his jeans, her breasts colliding with his chest.

Nipping at his jaw, she scooted back until she was standing between his legs. "I didn't get to finish my bath last night and I know you haven't had one. I'll finish out here while you go get cleaned up.

Bass shook his head. "I'm going to need a few minutes before I do anything," he informed her pressing the hand he was holding to the erection that was straining his zipper. He kissed the palm of her other hand. "You go first."

Nodding, Charlie broke free of his grasp, heading towards the bath house as Bass fell backwards on the hay with a sigh.

* * *

><p>When Charlie emerged from her bath, Rachel and Gene were both mounted on their horses and Miles was talking to Bass. Bass spotted her first, jerking his head in her direction. They shook hands and Miles headed in her direction.<p>

"Hey, Kid," he said with a smile.

"What's going on?"

"Rachel is going to stay in town with your Grandpa for a few days, just until you get up to speed around here. I'm going to ride in with them, make sure they get there in one piece. It'll probably be late when I get back."

Charlie gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Miles. I didn't mean to cause so many problems for you."

Miles grabbed at her one-handed, pulling her to his chest. "You are all that matters to me Charlie. Always." He kissed her head, letting his lips linger for a moment before turning away.

Charlie gave her grandpa a wave and watched as they rode out. Bass had disappeared so she headed into the house. Picking up the lit oil lamp in the kitchen, she headed upstairs. Setting it on the dresser, she turned it down low before undressing and putting her clothes away. Turning down the bed, she patiently waited for Bass to arrive.

He arrived shirtless, jeans slung low on his hips. Locking the door behind him, he slipped off his boots, setting them at the end of the bed before making his way to where Charlie sat on the bed.

The stared at each other for several long moments before Bass finally spoke. "Are you sure about this Charlotte? Because there's no going back once it's done, even if you do get your memories back."

Charlie answered in her own way. "I want to see you, Bass. All of you. Like I did that first morning. "

Bass stood still trying to decide if this answer was good enough or not, popping the button when he realized in the long run it didn't really matter. It became glaringly obvious that his jeans were all he had on as he lowered them down his hips, kicking them aside as Charlie licked her lips, reaching out to smooth a hand down his flank. Flicking her eyes up to his face, she smiled. "You're beautiful, Bass,"

With a grunt, Bass dropped to his knees in front of her. Running his palms up her legs, he suddenly yanked her forward scooting her hips to the edge of the bed.

"Bass," Charlie breathed barely daring to imagine what he was doing.

"I want to see you, too," he said spreading her thighs apart, running his hand up to her center, parting her folds with his fingers. Meeting her eyes one last time, Bass buried his face in her pussy causing Charlie to squeak, tangling her fingers in his hair as his tongue lashed out against her.

"So beautiful," he uttered between licks as his fingers replaced his tongue inside her. Pushing her back on the bed, he propped her legs on his shoulders. Just as Bass hoped, the more she enjoyed what his mouth and hands were doing to her, the harder she pushed her pussy into his face. When she finally came, he lapped up every bit she had to offer before crawling up her body. "I want you to taste yourself," he whispered before plundering her mouth. Charlie gasped and moaned, clutching at him as he made sure she tasted every bit of herself that remained on his face and his mouth.

Hitching her leg up high on his hip, Bass slid into her slippery depths, slowly with slick, steady strokes. Their gazes met and locked, sweeping her out of reality on a tidal wave of emotion as her breathing grew heavier. God, he was sexy. Dark and dangerous, that sense of something untamed, barely suppressed below the surface. Even if she got her memories back, she'd never understand how she had been able to resist the pure, unadulterated sexuality that shone in his eyes. Breaking her gaze, he tilted his head to suckle on her neck as he pumped in and out of her, tilting her hips just right so that his pubic bone was hitting her clit on every upthrust causing her to mewl with need.

Grasping her thigh he rolled them over, Charlie hovering over him as he took himself in hand and guided himself to her entrance seating her firmly against him. With a grin, Charlie tugged at his shoulder urging him into a sitting position as she anchored herself firmly with a knee on each side of him. He grasped at her hips helping her to find a rhythm that worked for her. Throwing her head back as she ground down against him, she took his hands bringing them up to her breasts. Bass smiled at her unspoken demand. Placing one hand on her lower back pulling her closer to him, he used the other to knead at a breast while bringing his mouth to the other, sucking the tip into his mouth. "Harder, Bass" she gasped as her moments became jerky.

Biting down on the nipple in his mouth Charlie cried out, her entire body going stiff as her pussy clenched around his dick causing Bass to hiss in pleasure. "God, you are so beautiful, Charlotte," he murmured as he pulled her mouth down to his as they rode out her orgasm. When her body eased its grip, he lifted her up, maneuvering her on her belly next to him on the bed.

Positioning himself behind her, he gripped her waist, sliding back in her. Charlie's back dipped as she pushed back against him making sure he was as deep as he could go. He moaned at the feeling of his cock buried inside of her. Grabbing at her shoulders as the urge to just simply fuck her overcame any other thought process, the sound of his hips slapping against her ass, along with her whimpers and moans pushed him straight over the edge. He managed to pull out just in time to splash her inner thighs with copious amounts of thick liquid.

As his body finally stilled, Charlie collapsed on the bed face down with a satiated sigh, mumbling into the mattress. Resting his head on her back for a moment until he caught his breath, he reached out grabbing the wet cloth on the wash stand, holding her down as he cleaned her thighs, the rough cloth causing her to jerk as it occasionally came into contact with her over-sensitized tissue. He managed to get her to cooperate long enough to put her head on a pillow so that he could cover them with a blanket.

"You okay?" He asked pressing his lips to the top of her head.

She hummed pressing her lips to his shoulder. "Something good finally happened."

Grabbing her hand, Bass pulled it up to his mouth kissing her knuckles as he pulled her in tighter to his body.


	7. Chapter 7

_**a.n. 1 So, you know that feeling you get when you hit the delete button instead of the save button? Yeah. That's what happened to to the original chapter 7 so what you're getting here is a combination of 7 and 8 which I'm not entirely happy with, but it does bring our story to an end. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. This is really just the best community of Shippers ever. **_

_**a.n.2 I recently saw a prompt about 'the accidental baby acquisition" and a plot bunny with razor teeth grabbed on to my ankle and I'd love to bounce some ideas off of someone. If you're interested send me a pm.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

The Rangers gave Bass and Charlie a week off, but after that expected them back to work. The patriots weren't going to stop just because one of their best trackers had taken a blow to the head. Word from Austin was the same. Blanchard needed them in the field as long as she was physically capable of being there.

The morning after Charlie's "something good", found her burying her face against Bass' chest as Miles came barging into her room, demanding that she and Bass get their asses out of bed and outside for some practice. He turned a disturbing shade of purple as he heard her mutter something to the effect of her ass being just fine with Bass' dick inside of it before turning on his heel and stomping down the stairs. Bass silently began to pray for his life as the slamming of the door shook the entire house.

They both put Charlie through her paces making sure that the loss of her memories hadn't affected her fighting skills. She found that they each presented her their own unique challenges and she enjoyed learning new techniques from them.

So, they spent the days training and in the evenings rode into town to have dinner with Rachel and Gene. Charlie had offered to make dinner the first night they were on their own with each man quickly refusing. Miles had put his hands on her shoulders saying, "Charlie, I know you don't remember, but you can't cook. Unfortunately Bass and I do remember. So we're going to ride into town and have a civilized dinner with your Mom and Gene, ok?"

The first night went well, but the second night found Charlie storming out of the house due to an off-handed remark from Rachel. With a sigh, Bass stood, quietly thanking Gene for having them, and with frown at Miles that said "you need to fix this shit," followed her out of the house.

He took his time riding home only to find her pissed and naked, pacing in the barn as she waited for him.

"Charlie?" he questioned as she took his hand dragging him to an empty stall where she had thrown a blanket down covering the hay.

"Now, Bass!" she demanded tugging at his shirt and then his pants. His erection had barely sprang free before she had it in her hand, pumping up and down, her other hand tangling in his hair to pull him to her mouth. Reaching under her thighs to lift her, Bass twisted, depositing them on the blanket, entering her so swiftly she didn't have a chance to catch her breath. He slammed into her over and over until she hooked her feet under his ass trapping him to her body. Her orgasm exploded around the two of them as Bass clenched his teeth riding it out with her until finally able to withdraw and spill his seed on the blanket between her legs. Setting back on his haunches, he laid his head in the valley between her breasts. Charlie stroked his hair, rubbing his shoulders as he caught his breath.

"I'm sorry, Bass," She said contritely.

He raised his head to look at her. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have used you like this. Just because I was mad at Rachel…."

Standing, Bass held out his hand, pulling her up when she took it. "Charlotte, feel free to use me that way any time."

"You're incorrigible," she chuckled.

Bass laughed, smacking her ass as she bent over to retrieve her clothes before gathering his own.

They had just finished getting the horses down when Miles came walking in. "Thought you two would be up at the house by now."

Charlie shrugged, "Decided to go for a ride first."

Bass tried to cover his snort with a cough and Charlie winked at him.

Miles rolled his eyes, handing his reins to Charlie. "I don't want to know." They held their laughter until they heard the back door slam.

* * *

><p>After that week, Rachel returned home while Charlie and Bass resumed their work. Their first job took them away for a week easing the pressure that she was feeling the longer it took her memory to surface. They talked a lot about her Mom and she thought it said a lot about him that he really wanted her to give Rachel a chance which she promised to do.<p>

They returned home for a three-day "layover" as Bass called them and Charlie made an effort to help her mother in the kitchen every evening and attempted to find safe subjects of conversation at dinner with Miles' help.

The next job was a long one, taking them all the way down to the borderlands and back. As far as Charlie was concerned she had never been so happy to be home in her entire life.

"Bed, bath, sex and in no particular order," she yawned when they finally made it home.

"Charlie!" Miles groaned as he just happened to walk in for that part of the conversation, "TMI!"

"Huh?" Charlie asked looking over at Bass.

"Go take a bath," he chuckled brushing his lips against her cheek, "Miles and I will take care of the horses.

"How'd it go out there?" Miles asked as he lifted the saddle off Charlie's horse putting it on its rack.

Bass looked thoughtful as he brushed his horse down. "More troops are heading up through Mexico. Not sure if they're just passing through or not. We'll head back out in a few days and see what we can find out in the towns they've already been through."

Miles nodded. "Things have been pretty slow around here. Mind if I tag along?"

"That'd be great, man. I know Charlie would love it. I think she's already tired of my stories."

"Well that's no big surprise, your stories are shit." Miles replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Were we always this busy before?" Charlie whined as she lay entwined with Bass and the bed sheets.<p>

"Mmmhmm," he hummed as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"I miss my bed when we're gone."

Bass snorted. "I knew you loved this bed more than anyone else."

"No, I love this bed because the expression 'pounding me into the ground' is a little too accurate when we're actually sleeping on it and you're doing stuff like this to me.

Bass raised his head to look down at her, "Doing stuff like what?"

"Stuff like this," she grinned pulling him down towards her.

* * *

><p>"God-dammed fucking Patriots," Charlie cursed in her head as the three of them found themselves in a small skirmish and she somehow become separated from Bass and Miles. She had just killed another soldier and was trying to get her bearings when she was suddenly tackled to the ground from behind.<p>

However, instead of seeing stars from the blow her head took when it met the ground, she was seeing visions of herself locked inside a bar and as she was flipped over to her back and her shirt ripped open, it was like her mind was suddenly flooded with every infinitesimal detail of her life. Looking up at the man who had her pinned down, Charlie began to fight back, screaming at the top of her lungs as she did so.

Miles and Bass were fighting off their own attackers, when they heard Charlie begin to scream. Picking up the pace, Miles slashed the throat of his opponent, making eye contact with Bass who nodded and continued his attack of the two men facing off with him.

Running towards the sound of Charlie's screams, the hair on the back of his neck rose when she went silent. She was on the ground with her eyes closed when he found her, knife in hand, and covered in blood, a patriot half-draped on top of her.

"Charlie!" He yelled dropping to her side, tossing the soldier off of her as he took in her appearance, one eye nearly swollen closed, busted lips, her breasts spilling out of her torn bra and shirt. "Charlie!" He said once more shaking her shoulders as he pulled her towards him.

Opening her one good eye she stared at him for a moment before a sob broke loose from her throat as she grabbed him. "Daddy!"

"Oh, Baby, it's ok, it's ok, I've got you," Miles murmured tightening his hold on her as he rocked her back and forth in his arms, stroking her hair as she cried in his arms.

It seemed like forever before Bass was finally able to to reach them. "Miles? Charlie?" he choked out as he dropped to his knees beside them tilting Charlie's face toward him.

"Bass," Charlie whimpered moving from her father's arms to her lovers.

"Charlie?" Bass asked running his eyes over her face, wincing at the swelling already taking place.

"I remember, I remember all of it, and nothing's changed." She pushed past swollen lips, clutching at his face with bloody hands. "I still want you."

Her forehead came to rest on his chin as she collapsed from the emotional exhaustion. Miles hand came to rest on the back of her head as he met Bass' tear filled eyes over her head.

"Let's go home," he said softly.

Nodding, Bass and Miles helped Charlie to her feet, before Bass simply lifted her into his arms as they walked towards camp and their horses, Charlie insisted on riding on Bass' lap, absolutely refusing to be separated from him.

* * *

><p>It was barely noon when they arrived home. Rachel walked out on the porch watching them make their way to the barn. Charlie immediately left going straight to the bathhouse as Bass stood at the barn door watching her go. With a frown, Rachel headed to the barn.<p>

When Charlie emerged roughly an hour later she not only looked better but felt better as well. She still hurt like hell but the hot water had done wonders for her aching muscles.

She plodded her way up to her room and stood in the doorway as she tried to determine what was out of place. "No." she said shaking her head pissed as hell moving to the door of Bass' room. His things weren't there either. All of his things were gone. "NO!" Charlie roared running down the stairs and out the front door.

Miles stopped her in the front yard, grabbing her around the waist. "Charlie," he soothed as he pulled her back against his chest.

"Is he coming back?" She asked her voice shaking.

"You'll see him tomorrow, I promise."

They stood there until Rachel called them in for dinner.

* * *

><p>She woke to Miles poking at her shoulder. "Up and at'em, Kid."<p>

Charlie groaned. Her face felt like it was about to split apart and the rest of her wasn't far behind. "Not sure if there's any way to get up." She croaked.

"That's why you're lucky to have me." He declared slipping a hand under her shoulder helping her to sit up. Sitting on the bed behind her, he opened a jar of something that smelt revolting, setting it in her hand. "Hold this," he instructed dipping his fingers in the jar and started working it into her skin.

"Jesus, that stinks, Miles."

"Yeah, but you'll be right as rain in a few minutes."

"Where's, Mom?"

"In town. We'll probably see her at Gene's since were' going straight there to have that mug of yours looked at."

He took the jar back, screwing the lid on and helped her stand. "Better?"

"Better." She nodded.

"See you downstairs."

"Miles."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He gave her that goofy grin that never failed to make her smile back. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>They took the ride into town slowly, stopping at Gene's who tisked and clucked as he applied ointment and bandages as needed.<p>

Miles shook his head when she emerged. "Damn you're ugly." He teased.

She tried to glare but it was hard to do when the majority of your face was swollen. "Office next?" She grumbled cursing horses as she attempted to lift herself up on her horse, finally accepting Miles help to get mounted.

"Nah. Bass already took care of it. You're on medical leave for at least week and then desk work until gene gives the ok. And yes, I know what I can do with my paperwork," he grinned.

They rode through town to a street of homes that were reserved exclusively for the rangers stationed here. Charlie glanced over at Miles with a look that he was quickly learning, as many times as he had seen it already this morning, was her "wtf" swollen face look. They rode up into the driveway of a smaller home, tying the horse's reins to the post that was in the yard. Walking up the sidewalk to the front porch, Miles knocked on the front door.

Charlie was surprised when her Mom answered the door. "Oh Charlie, Your face!" Rachel gasped, even though she had seen it last night, pulling her in for a hug.

"It's ok, Mom." Charlie assured her. "What are you doing here? And for that matter why are we here at all?" she asked pulling away and turning to Miles. Rachel gave her a small, possibly forced smile as she pulled her in the house.

"Bass, they're here!" Rachel called out towards the back of the house. Bass came bustling down the hallway with a huge grin on his face as he made his way to the door, frowning the closer he got to Charlie. Gently taking her chin between his thumb and finger he winced on her behalf. "Ouch."

"You left." She huffed poking him in the chest with the best frown she could muster under the circumstances.

"And that's our cue to leave," Miles announced grabbing hold of Rachel's arm.

Rachel shook him off giving Charlie another hug as she glared at Bass over Charlie's shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything, ok honey,"

"Ok," Charlie replied hesitantly as she gave Miles the look again.

He simply smiled and winked as he steered Rachel out the door shutting it firmly behind them.

Charlie turned to Bass. "What the hell was that about?"

"That was your parent's way of saying their okay with us living together."

Charlie's mouth opened and closed a few times as she looked from Bass to the door and back again. He couldn't help but grin as she looked like a poor, abused owl.

"Us? Living together? Here?"

Bass nodded, but then gave a heavy sigh shaking his head. "I had to promise Miles I'd make an honest woman out of you by the end of the year, though. I told him that I was willing, but wasn't so sure you'd take me up on the offer."

He watched as her one good eye watered and her chin began to quiver. Approaching her slowly, he wrapped his arms around her gently, knowing how bruised she was today. "So, what do you say, Charlotte?

"I love you Bass, but I'll only say yes on one condition." she answered seriously.

"Anything." Bass said pulling back to look at her.

"I need you to understand that my bed and I are a package deal."

Busting out laughing, Bass pulled her to him, gently kissing the unmarred portions of her face. "I'm so glad you've come back to us."

"I am too," she whispered against his cheek. "It makes this, us, that much more special."

The end.


End file.
